fallen angel
by klainelover42
Summary: Au: Blaine sees an angel when he goes out to Scandals out with his friends to celebrate his 18th birthday, but Kurt isn't who he used to be he pushes everyone away and he thinks he can never be loved. Maybe Blaine can change that.


**A/N This is an Au that Burt died of a heart attack and Kurt dropped out of school and is a dancer at Scandals. Kurt is living by himself and he lost contact with the New Directions, Kurt is 17 and Blaine just turned 18 they should be seniors in high school. Burt had the heart attack when Kurt was 16. That's all the info you should need, unfortunately I don't own glee (tear) but I hope you enjoy this fanfic** **J**

Chapter one – The angel

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 _"_ _We're waiting outside birthday boy you only turn 18 once." – Wes_

Blaine felt guilty at the flutter of excitement in his stomach, wasn't he supposed to be the good boy? It's not like he's never been to a bar before, he did go to that straight bar once with Wes and Thad but it was different now. He might find a guy and he hasn't allowed himself to think of that since Jermiah but to be honest it does get lonely. Blaine got so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the awaiting van. Upon arrival he cautiously opened the door to choruses of "Happy Birthdays" and "Blainers gonna get laid."

He blushed a deep red but climbed into the where he was smushed between Nick and Jeff. Thad shot him an apologetic smile in the rearview mirror, he gave a small smile in return knowing this was going be a long ride. After what felt like hours of teasing by Nick and Jeff and scolding by Wes they finally arrived. They all fished their fake IDs out of their pockets and waited in a short line to enter the Gay bar. Once Blaine got to the front the bouncer barely looked his ID over before letting him in, he had to admit he was surprised with how easy that was. Once he entered he was blinded by flashing lights and the small of alcohol.

"We need to stay together, we should all know how dangerous these clubs can be." Wes yelled over the blaring music.

"Yes mom", Jeff jokingly answered. Wes rolled his eyes in response while David led us to the bar.

"I'm the designated driver so try not to get too hammered" David said looking pointedly towards Nick and Jeff while ordering us beers.

"To Blaine's birthday" Wes heartily toasted while the others echoed. Blaine smiled taking a sip and admiring the scenery he noticed a red stage looking somewhat out of place in the loud bar.

Nick seemed to follow his gaze"The show starts in five minutes" he announced to a jumpy Blaine.

"What show" Blaine questioned somewhat confused, wasn't this just a bar?

"Oh my innocent Blainers they have dancers here." Nick explained somewhat suggestively while wagging his eyebrows.

"What type of dancers?"

Blaine got an eye roll and an amused look in response "honestly what type of dancers do you think, I haven't been here for a while but apparently they have a new guy who is amazing."

Blaine was about to respond but got cut off by the strobe lights turning off and all the lights focusing on the stage. An older man in his late 30s walked out to crowd.

"I hope all of you out there enjoy the show, keep in mind that you are not allowed to touch the dancers." He said the last part somewhat protectively. After those few words he scurried behind the curtain. After he left about 12 men looking to be in their early 20s pranced out on the stage in skin tight shorts and formed a semicircle. Blaine started blushing profusely at their lack of clothes but his jaw dropped when he realized they were humming the intro to Rihanna – kiss it better. The warblers around him started whistling, Blaine's shock only grew when a boy gracefully danced his way unto the semicircle. This said boy was shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans which rested low on his hips. His porcelain skin seemed to be shining under the light, his eyes seemed to sparkle, and his hair was perfectly tousled. He was skinny but toned, he had to be underage he looked like a high school student. Blaine also realized how familiar he looked, they had to have met but when? When this beautiful boy started singing Blaine was in love, he wanted to know everything about this angel. His voice was painfully familiar he was sure he heard it before. The angelic boy moved with such grace and had amazing stage present, way too shortly for Blaine the performance was over. He frowned in disappointment after what the angle glide behind the stage.

"Man that new guy was amazing" Nick exclaimed. Blaine nodded wordlessly.

"Star struck are we blainers" Jeff said teasingly.

"I need to meet him" Blaine exclaimed surprisingly sober.

Nick gave Blaine a look of approval, "We can make that happy birthday boy" said Jeff with a wink.

The three boys walked quickly backstage" We need to see the new guy" Jeff stated with conviction.

The manager raised his eyebrow at the obvious underage students "He's done for the night but he has shows all week but on Thursday he's working the floor he'll be free to talk then".

"Thank you" Blaine said flashing a smile he was thrilled in less than 4 days he's going to get to talk to the angel.

 **Kurt P.O.V**

I loved performing always did and always would. Today was different after walking out on stage I noticed a group of guys they all looked so familiar, it threw me a bit. I did all I could to cut off ties from my old life. It wasn't hard to disappear from the new directions I could only afford necessities so I threw away my phone and dropped out of school. I'm working for my GED online so I can get the hell out of this place, that's one thing that hasn't changed the goal to move out of Lima. Now it wasn't about graduating high school it was about finishing my GED and saving up enough money, when I do have enough nothing's going to stop me from leaving. I get paid a decent amount so I put aside a good chunk of my money for my dreams. I can afford a cheap apartment I use little running water and electricity if I can help it, I also learned how to ration food. I do everything I can to survive and that's the sad thing. I'm not living life anymore I'm just surviving.

 **Aww my poor kurtsie but don't worry things will get better, and Kurt and Blaine will meet soon, but first Blaine might just realize why Kurt looks so familiar. If you think I should continue review!**


End file.
